Voces en mi interior
by G Haddocky
Summary: Hiccup es un chico el cual a sido rechazado por todos sus compañeros debido a su forma de ser; intento acoplarse a todos pero no pudo, un día comenzó a escuchar la voz de un chico el cual le decía que se vengara de todos...


-Habrá muerte de varios personajes

-habrá temas algo fuertes

*ﾟ*｡٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*ﾟ*｡

"Intente gritar todo lo que sentía para hacerle saber a la sociedad que me afectaba su forma de ser, pero los únicos que me escucharon fueron las voces en mi cabeza y estas solamente me aconsejaron matarlos a todos"

Dia 1

Hiccup llego por fin a su casa después de un tan típico pésimo día de clases, su ojo derecho se veía claramente que acababa de ser golpeado por algo o más bien alguien; con fastidio y enojo, arrojo su mochila cayendo a cualquier lado de la habitación pero en ese momento no le importaba, con pereza se dirijo y se tumbo boca arriba en la mullida cama, pensando en porque todos sus compañeros le odiaban y se burlaban a lo cual no encontraba respuesta lógica.

Una risa un tanto molesta, burlona y para colmo, con eco se escucho en la habitación; lo que causo que se levantara de golpe viendo a todos lados, alcanzo a ver una figura de un chico que estaba sentada en su escritorio—eliminalos...—la figura le dijo sin mas ni menos.

—¿Quien eres?

—Quizá un amigo imaginario, quizá alguien que te ayude.

—¿que haces aquí?

—te vengo a aconsejar para librarte de los que te hacen mal—en cuestión de un simple e insignificante parpadeo, la figura de ese chico estaba a un lado de él; Hiccup vio más detalladamente la vestimenta del chico; vestía totalmente de negro, unos tenis convers, su sudadera tenia un gorro el cual traía puesto, su cabello caía a ambos lados de su cuello, era notorio que estaba largo. El tono de su piel era un blanco sin llegar a el punto de ser enfermizo, sus ojos eran de un verde tóxico y siempre estaba sonriendo, atento a todo lo que Hiccup decía.

El castaño le explicó todo desde que inició su sufrir; su propio primo, Snotlout, junto con otros compañeros; le comenzaron a molestar sin razón alguna. Cada día era lo mismo; Ruffnut y Tuffnut junto a Snotlout, siempre; a diario en la escuela le golpeaban, Astrid, la chica por la cual el llego a sentir amor el cual ella misma mato por su indiferencia, solamente veía todo sin decir nada y que Fishlegs, el que alguna vez el llamo amigo; solamente se aleja de él, a lo que lleva que se quedó solo y sin amigos.

—Todos me evitan por el simple hecho de que los "matones" de la escuela me agreden y se alejan de mi para evitar que también les peguen...

—Entiendo

—Yo no les he hecho nada, ellos solamente van y me golpean...

—Se que es difícil Hiccup, pero...—en eso abrieron la puerta, era Stoick que ya había escuchado a su hijo que estaba hablando con alguien.

—¿Con quien hablas Hiccup?—pregunto confundido Stoick al no ver a nadie con su hijo.

—Con Praxedes—decía Hiccup mientras señalaba a donde supuestamente estaba sentado su amigo.

—Ahí no hay nadie; ¿no crees que estas algo grandecito para tener un amigo imaginario?

—Pues creo que esos serán mis únicos amigos.

—tendrías mas amigos si fueras... más normal—decía Stoick mientras veía en la pared un póster de Seras Victoria—si no te gustaran estas caricaturas tendrías más amigos; bueno, solamente venía a despedirme, volveré para la noche... tal vez—Stoick salio sin ni siquiera escuchar a su hijo e Hiccup decidió volver a su charla.

—siempre es así... jamas me ha prestado atención; después de la muerte de mi madre, ella era la única que me entendía

—¿Cuando murió ella?

—Tenia 13 años cuando murió, desde entonces; mi padre se ha vuelto muy distante de mi durante estos tres años que ella no esta en casa conmigo—decía Hiccup mientras iniciaba a llorar

—Hiccup, llora todo lo que quieras pero con eso no solucionas nada. Sólo demuestra que eres un débil que no puede afrontar su realidad. Pelea, defiendete, no te dejes humillar más—Una "sana" terapia con su imaginación era lo que Hiccup empezó a recibir a diario gracias a Praxedes.

Día 2

Hiccup se levanto de la cama para ir de nuevo a la escuela; entro al baño para poder ducharse antes de ir a su tan típica tortura, pero al salir, vio a Praxedes que estaba sentado en el suelo; este le veía burlón, hasta incluso reía por lo bajo a causa de la (patética) imagen de Hiccup—¿Y-y tu de que te ríes?—pregunto el chico algo incomodo no solo por la risa, sino también por la mirada que el de pelo negro le proporcionaba.

—De ti—decía mientras se ponía de pie y guiaba a Hiccup delante del espejo mas cercano en la habitación.

—¿Y que es tan gracioso?—pregunto a el moreno no ver nada.

—Todo, eres físicamente débil y en tu rostro esta la muestra—decia mientras hacía énfasis en su ojo—Mira, tu rostro; cada día nuevos golpes...—termino de decir antes de desaparecer del lugar; Hiccup simplemente ignoro lo dicho por el otro, se vistió, tomo su mochila y salió rumbo a la escuela. Volviendo día tras día a la misma rutina.

Día 13

El castaño llego a casa, otro día donde le golpearon; al entrar a su habitación vio a Praxedes sentado en la orilla de la cama. Este le hizo una mueca preguntándole el como le fue en la escuela aunque era obvio lo que sufrió.

—Prax... hoy lo han vuelo a hacer, los compañeros de la clase me han pegado.

—Motivo

—Yo no les hago nada joder. Tan solo me dicen que soy débil y raro.

—¿Que es lo que te gusta hacer?

—Me gusta los videojuegos, anime, manga y la computadora; no me gusta jugar fútbol... ¿y que?

—¿Ya haz intentado jugar fútbol como para decir que no te gusta?

—Si, alguna vez lo intente para no estar solo en el descanso; pero, siempre me obligaban a ser portero. Yo... no se que se siente anotar un gol y que me feliciten por haber logrado anotar.

—¿Entonces porque sigues jugando si no te gusta?

—Hoy, por no querer jugar más y dejar a medias un partido me dieron una paliza.

Día 27

Praxedes comenzó a acompañar a Hiccup a la escuela; ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca, en eso se escucho el timbre que daba señal de que el descanso había terminado, de forma muy perezosa, procedió a guardar sus cosas—¿Porqué no te das prisa?, llegaras tarde a tu siguiente clase—Decía Praxedes de forma fastidiada y desinteresada.

—Perdí las ganas de integrarme, ahora solo quiero verles lo menos posible; llego tarde a clases—Al llegar a su salón, el maestro no le dejo entrar; diciendo que si tanto deseaba no estar en el salón que se fuera. Sin darle importancia a lo que el maestro le dijo, Hiccup se fue a la cafetería; se sentó en cualquier lugar y comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno.

—Como ya te diste cuenta, mis profesores están hartos; dicen que he cambiado, tu sabes que a mi padre le han llamado—El tiempo corrió y sonó el siguiente timbre, fue a la siguiente clase; a la cual llego temprano.

—"Solía participar cuando los maestros preguntaban y es que puedo aprobar sin tener que estudiar"—Pensó Hiccup, debido a que por alguna extraña razón, también podía comunicarse a través de sus pensamientos con Praxedes—"Pero ahora ya no alzo la mano, le tengo miedo al de adelante y al de al lado; ya no acudo a nadie, sabes que no soy suicida, pero viste claramente que el otro día me esperaron diez a la salida"

—"Lo se"

Hiccup alzó la vista y vio a Praxedes sentado en el escritorio, era algo bueno que solo él lo pudiera ver. El moreno se levanto y camino a donde Haddock, al estar a un lado de el vio en su cuaderno como había dibujo a sus compañeros muertos. Este simplemente sonrió. El fin de clases llego,el chico decidió irse lo más rápido que pudiera; cosa que le funcionó. Cuando al fin ambos llegaron, fueron al cuarto de Hiccup donde este saco su cuaderno y comenzó a hablar con Praxedes mientras hacía tarea de matemáticas.

—Papá me llama problemático.

—La impotencia y el dolor que sientes lo hará un cóctel trágico.

—Yo... no puedo aguantar esta presión—dijo Hiccup mientras comenzaba a llorar

—No hace falta que lo hagas.

—Tengo ganas de acabar con todo—mencionaba mientras apretaba los puños

—Pues acaba cuando antes, vamos; hazlo—decía Praxedes mientras se acercaba a Hiccup—lo siento, pero tu padre no lo entenderá tu sufrimiento que vi claramente al estar sentado en ese pupitre todo el tiempo; todo pasa más lento pero yo si te entiendo, déjame ayudarte, puedo acabar con todo esto. Juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte—No hubo respuesta por parte del chico castaño—Hiccup, el miedo te hace humano; nadie hace nada, ¿no sientes ganas de tomarte justicia por tus propias manos?

—Si

—Todo empieza por los pasillos, siempre pasas con la cabeza baja y con tus manos en los bolsillos. Los dos sabemos que todos te rechazaran, te quieren ver llorar—al decir eso, Praxedes desapareció.

Día 67

Era hora del almuerzo, Hiccup estaba en el patio; de bajo un árbol, leyendo el volumen 20 de Kuroshitsuji mientras escuchaba el algo de musica electrónica; por el rabillo del ojo diviso que alguien se sentó a su lado, bajo el volumen de la musica y retiro uno de los dos audiculares.

—Es la hora del almuerzo y, por no ser como los otros estas solo—decía Praxedes mientras veía como los demás alumnos estaban acompañados de alguien

—Si digo algo significa un golpe para mi.

—Entiendo, entonces todo lo que hagas es otro motivo para agredir al objetivo.

—El cual soy yo.

—Veo que cuando te golpean, varios graban el hecho y se ríen.

—Pero a mi no me hace gracia.

—No es por hacerte sentir mal, pero el miedo te ciega y el miedo de esos idiotas es sentirse inferiores y por eso te golpean—Hiccup solamente se quedo callado, ese día en la noche; el chico estaba en la tina de su baño, con la ropa aun puesta sin importarle el que esta se estuviera mojando sin motivo aparente, en su mano izquierda estaba una navaja, propósito: suicidio.

—¿Quieres cortarte las venas?—mencionaba Praxedes mientras veía a Hiccup desde la puerta del baño

—Si—su voz sonaba temblorosa, al igual que su mano en la cual sostenía el arma blanca

—Mírate, joder solo retrasas los problemas; empiezas a darme pena. ¡Cada día tienes nuevos moretones a causa de esos "matones"!, ¡tienes que enfrentarlos!

—Pero... creo que esta es la única manera de acabar con mi presión—menciono en medio de un llanto—¡esta es la única manera que tengo para acabar con todo!

—¿Sabes como puedes acabar?—el castaño solamente negó—¡sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde, no te rindas; que tu esfuerzo no haya sido en balde! Escuchame, esta vez yo se que la suerte no te acompaña, como vez a veces la fuerza puede con la maña—En ese instante, Praxedes desapareció e Hiccup salio del baño encontrando al moreno en su habitación—Tienes que ser fuerte, escúchame y lucha esta batalla.

El castaño se sentó en la silla que había en su escritorio sin importarle el que estuviera empapado

—Todo grupo tiene a su líder asignado, hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado. ¿Sabes cual es la solución?, enfrentalos. No creo que sea fácil y mucho menos con la presión que te han causado pero ¡oye! ellos se lo han buscado. ¿Que harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar?

—No aguantarían ni de mierda lo que tengo que soportar.

—Ellos te ha molestado y sabrán ya lo que pasa cuando se termina la paciencia. Debes hacer algo ya porque es demasiado, has sufrido mucho. Ven, apunta cada nombre—mencionaba Praxedes mientras señalaba un cuaderno de pasta color negro con letras blancas el cual salia en un anime que a Hiccup le gustaba ver—Es hora de devolverles todo lo que te han hecho. ¡Demuestrame que eres un hombre! Se que corre por tus venas el rencor te ha envenenado ¿No era esto lo que querías?

—¿Quien se lo hubiera esperado?—decía Hiccup mientras apuntaba los nombres de sus compañeros junto a otras cosas mas que tenia pensado hacerles

Día 100

Hiccup caminaba por las calles rumbo a la escuela, iba a ser un día normal, claro; si normal cuenta el no traer libros y en su lugar varias armas de fuego y municiones que encontró a la venta en una subasta ilegal en internet.

—"Me dije mil veces a mi mismo que no les hiciera nada, que eran buenos chicos pero ellos lo han causado, ellos me han arrojado al abismo"

—''Llegaste a ese punto sin retorno, ese donde todo te da igual y en donde sientes ira hacia tu entorno"

Ese día era algo temprano para la hora en la que llego Hiccup y en el patio principal estaban sus acosadores, al momento en que ellos le vieron no dudaron en gritarle "Marica de mierda" mientras se le acercaban para golpearlo. Como era de esperarse, nadie les detuvo; unos grababan, otros veían y otros mas ignoraban. Resignado, Hiccup trago su saliva mezclada con sangre mientras le golpeaban. El timbre se hizo audible y ellos se fueron, Hiccup solamente se levanto.

—pueden golpearme todo lo que quieran, yo no voy a llorar. Ya no me queda nada—decía mientras comenzaba a reír por un momento de forma enfermiza—van a morir y lo ultimo que van a oír sera a la gente hablando en el descanso.

Ese día, Hiccup se la paso todo el rato hasta el primer descanso debajo de las gradas del gimnasio. A la hora del almuerzo Hiccup se dirigió a donde estaban sus acosadores en el comedor.

—Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff puede que me hayan molestado por bastante tiempo.

—¿Y eso a nosotros que nos importa?—hablaba Ruffnut algo burlona.

—Solamente quiero decirles que aunque ustedes me molestaron tanto tiempo, yo les tengo un obsequio para ustedes. Lo tengo en mi mochila, solamente dejen que lo busque—solo con esto le basto para poder tomar el arma que traía consigo—¡Sorpresa!

Sin más y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar el chico saco el arma disparándole a la frente de la chica y matándola instantáneamente, los demás alumnos trataban de huir pero Hiccup tenia dos blancos importantes que eliminar y algunos opcionales más.

—"Puedo oír la hermosa sinfonía de sus gritos"—era lo que debía Praxedes al ver como todos los presentes corrían.

Algunos se lograron salvar gracias a la policía pero muchos no le volverán a molestar. Una profesora por tratar de defender a Astrid no ha vuelto a respirar.

Día 210

Ha pasado el tiempo, Hiccup no ha vuelto al colegio pero tampoco a casa debido estaba en un lugar mejor porque nadie le molestaba aunque era algo frío y le daban pastillas para que estuviera tranquilo.

"A veces puedo imaginar una manera de matar a una enfermera pero me tengo que controlar, se que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar. ¿Me arrepiento? ¿lo juro? A quien quiero engañar.

Hola amigos, este fic lo escribí con el propósito de puro entretenimiento. Si sufres acoso escolar habla, gritalo si es posible pero jamás trates de solucionarlo por ti mismo.


End file.
